


Magic of the Minds

by Bryanime



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Canon Compliant, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryanime/pseuds/Bryanime
Summary: Spencer Reid doesn't only differ through intellect. He's always been able to see things others can't; an ability he'd gotten from his mother. He'd thought he was alone in his oddity. Until he met her.





	1. So It Begins

Spencer Reid has always been different. He's smarter than most people his age, as well as those older than he. But, he could also see things. When he was little, his parents smiled and told him he had a wonderful imagination. As he grew older, and told his parents of the fairies in the neighbor's garden, or the new mailman with the features of a cat, his parents' reactions were very different. While his mother smiled and told him that, yes, Mr. Leon's whiskers were very nicely groomed today and of course the Feylettes were drawn to Ms. Marconi's rhododendrons, his father scolded him to grow up and Diana, for God's sake stop feeding his delusions and take your meds.

So, he stopped speaking of it, and wrote it down, drew it. And when his mother pointed out things he saw and didn't speak about, he just smiled and moved on. When he was in high school, and the popular kids tied him to the football post and left him there alone until dark, he was set free by a small, white ferret-like creature with blue eyes. It's fur sparked with electricity. It chewed through the ropes, and its paws felt like static shocks climbing up his arms and the body felt like an electric blanket when it draped itself around Spencer's neck.

When he got home and realized his mother was having a bad day, he holed himself up in his room, and the small creature was still there, perched on his knees as he sobbed. When the tears dried and his hysteria had reduced to hiccups, he looked at the little thing.

"H-hello. My name is Spencer. What's yours?"

It tilted its head almost as if in askance.

"You don't have one?"

The little rodent head shook vigorously.

"Are you male or female? I can help you find one."

The little thing tapped a paw to Spencer's leg.

"You're a boy?"He nodded and chittered a bit."Okay!" The twelve-year old genius thought hard about all the names he knew. There were a lot. "Albert? Albert Einstein is kind of my hero. He was a genius like I was. No? Hm. Thor? Norse god of thunder and lightning. He's also their fertility god, but I'm not sure you want to be known like that. Well, you do seem to be a rode-Ow!" Rubbing the shocked knee with a finger-and most definitely not pouting-Spencer hummed in thought. "Well, you did save me, and your fur is quite nice. The name Finian means 'handsome warrior.'"

The little weird rodent zipped up to Spencer's neck and rubbed his head on the boy's cheek, his body sparking furiously. "Is that a yes?" There was more excited chittering. "Okay! Finian it is. Fin."

That night, Finian slept curled into a ball on Spencer's pillow next to his head. Occasionally, he gave off little blue sparks that fizzled around the room like periodic fireflies. It was comforting; Spencer never did like the dark.

The years passed as they had before, with the exception that Fin was almost always at his side. He had discovered the small rodent was a Raijū, a mythical creature whose origins began in Japan. They could come in different forms, badgers, weasels, cats, or foxes, with the occasional monkey or wolf thrown in the mix. Spencer wasn't sure if Fin could transform between forms; he'd not received an answer when he'd asked. He was a fairly tame creature, but he preferred to be outside during any storm that involved rain. The bigger the storm the happier, the zippy ferret was when he came back inside.

Normal people didn't seem to see Fin unless the creature wished it. When they did, it seemed that all they saw was just a normal albino ferret. Even the odd people, the people Spencer didn't want to see, saw the same.

Until one didn't.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day during one of the odd summers that Spencer spent in Pasadena, rather than Vegas. He was in the park, and if anyone looked over at him, it would seem that he was playing himself. Really, Finian was sitting in his vest pocket, moving chess pieces with a little blue-nailed paw.

The mythical rodent was no Bobby Fischer, but every once in a while, he pulled a move that stumped Spencer, even after these seven years together. Spencer was contemplating on such move now.

As he was reaching out to move a piece, Fin zipped from his pocket, onto his outstretched hand and stood there, tail swishing, staring at something.

"Fin? What is it?" The little guy couldn't talk, but he had ways of getting his point across.

Fin chittered a little bit and his fur sparked like it did when he was excited or angry, his tail wrapped around Spencer's wrist.

Spencer wondered what riled him. "Show me, Finian."

The hair on Spencer's arm stood up and his skin stung as Fin Flashed. When Spencer was thirteen, he found that Fin had an ability to travel by expanding his body into electricity and moving like light. For lack of a better term, the boy had called it Flashing.

He didn't go far, just to the bench five yards away. Follow the leader it is.

It went that way for a few minutes, leading into a small wooded area about half about a hundred years away. Once Spencer passed the tree line, he started to hear a woman shouting and Fin disappeared. He walked a little faster. He wasn't a physical man, by any means but he couldn't leave someone in need. What he saw when he found her was definitely not what he was expecting.

She was being attacked...by Feylettes? He was momentarily stunned into inaction. Her hair was a long, thin, dirty blonde color that whirled around her head as she spun to yank the strands out of spindly, luminescent fingers. One arm swatted at the motley of Fey grabbing at her, and the other was outstretched, the hand it held was glowing a soft purple that sparked and spat embers reminiscent of a driftwood fire. The shine coming from her hands also surrounded a floating messenger bag.

Which was not actually floating, when Spencer looked at it. It was in the rangy hands of two Feylettes, a blue and a green one.

Feylettes were tiny people, with shimmering, translucent wings that varied in shape like a human's fingerprints. No two Spencer had ever seen were the same. They were drawn to all aspects of nature, plants, fire, water, and rock, namely; they also varied in colors, neutrals, rainbow, and shades.

They were also incredibly mischievous and loved all things sweet and all things shiny.

Spencer idly wondered why they decided to pick on this girl. After a moment of confounded observation, he saw Fin on her shoulder jumping at the Fey that got too close, bounding off of them and back onto her shoulder, knocking them out of the air. His fur sparked furiously, and Spencer could hear a rumbling growl, like the quiet roiling of distant thunder.

The mysterious victim shouted some more in a language Spencer was sure he had never heard before. He was startled when Finian Flashed onto his shoulder and nipped his ear hard enough to sting and left again. "Ah! Okay, sorry." He hurried forward, stumbling a little on a stick here and there. He dug around in his own messenger bag, and finally felt cool plastic.

He whistled a small, sweet tune, having to repeat it a few times to cut through the pandemonium. When Spencer felt he had a sufficient attention from the gang of other-worldly miscreants, he held the palm-sized vial up in the air to show off its contents and promptly poured the sugar out onto a clear patch of dirt.

The Feylettes seemed to vibrate for a moment of indecision, before angrily releasing both bag and hair, before flying to the forest floor to pick up the minuscule crystals. While they were muttering furious unintelligible things in their bell-like voices, Spencer counted five in all. 

Stepping back, pleased with his intervention, he waved at the disheveled girl who was steadily catching her breath. There was a bit of an awkward pause. "Hello."

"Hey. Thanks."

"We, uh, should probably get out of here. This won't take them terribly long." He fidgeted with the strap of his bag, while she picked up her own.

"Yeah, yeah. That's probably a good idea." The two hurried back down the path that Spencer had come through. On the way back, Fin jumped from her shoulder to his old friend's. She startled a bit and looked at the mythical creature.

To Spencer's surprise, she stopped walking to face Fin, and spoke something in Japanese as she bowed, a deep formal bow. Only shocking him further, Finian bowed back.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Nope."

What? "Then how-"

"It's, uh, it's a thing. I don't just see Other-Planers, I've got the ability to speak with them, as well."

"That's...that has to come in handy." He said slowly, his brain already churning out questions. "How does it work? Can you still speak them when there aren't any creatures around? Do they have their own languages or does it work based on the background lore's country of origin? Does it sound like English to you or does it just translate in your mind?"

Spencer seemed to run out of steam, as he realized she was buying her lip, looking like she was trying to keep from laughing.

Oh.

"Hey, no! Don't look sad! I'm sorry. I just didn't- That was-" she grunted in frustration, her round cheeks red. "I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to offend you. The flood of questions, it was just a little funny to me. Not bad funny! Just a, " her hands floundered for a few seconds, "cute funny."

"Oh. Thank you?" He fiddled with his bag strap, and Fin slipped down to curl up in his shirt pocket again. They started walking once more.

"I think that's my line. Seriously, thank you. For helping me with them, I mean. It was a neat trick." Brown eyes met brown eyes, "Normally, I don't have a problem with Other-Planers, but I made the mistake of stepping into a fairy ring. Kinda paints a target on your back. I'm Bryanna, with a y. Bryanna Thomas." Her hand held out to shake.

He just stared for a moment before realizing that he should reply. "Spencer. Spencer Reid." He repeated his earlier wave. "Other-Planers? You've said it a few times."

The outstretched hand retreated to brushing through her hair. "Yeah. That's what I call them. It looks like they mostly reside on another plane of existence. Sometimes, theure on ours, but you need a certain amount of oomph-that's a technical term, by the way-to see what they really look like. Since you can see them and you have this guy as a permanent ornament, I'm assuming that I can trust you not to tell anyone about this?"

Spencer merely nodded, still attempting to process what had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Someone beside he and his mother could see them.

She can see them. We're-I'm not alone? I'm not delusional?

"Yes, of course." Then as an after-thought, "Can you imagine anyone believing me anyways?" There was a bit of a laugh from them both.

"Yeah, that's fair." They reached the table that Spencer had left his chess set at, and there was a bit of a lull. "Listen, I've got to get to work; I'm running late thanks to those damned things. But, can I-can I give you my mobile number? I've never met anyone that can see them too."

"Please do!" He spoke hastily, before realizing how that must sound. "I mean, I haven't either, and it would be nice to, uh, speak to someone else about it." Internally cursing as his face heated, he dug in his bag for a pen.

As he searched for paper, his spare hand was grabbed and he blushed again as she wrote her number and name on the ticklish skin of his wrist in a loopy, semi-cursive scrawl.

"There. Call me sometime, Penny."


	2. Chapter 1

He did call her. And, at first, it was terribly awkward for Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Bryanna?"

"This is she. Who's calling?"

"This is Spencer Reid? Uh, we met in the park last week?"

"Hey! Yeah, it's me. How are you, Penny?"

Again? "I'm good, thank you."

There was a pause. "So, what's up?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing? You told me to call sometime. This is me calling."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Another pause. "So, how long have you been able to see them?"

"Well, always, I suppose. As long as I can remember."

"That had to have been scary as a kid."

He hummed in thought. "Yes, I suppose it was, sometimes. What about you? Have you always been able to see the, uh, Other-Planers?"

"I think so."

There was another, less awkward pause. "Were you born with your eyes that way?"

"I should have figured you can see them, too; most people don't. I've been told I have brown eyes. But, yeah. They've always been this way. "

"Does it affect the way you see?"

"Only if you count being able to see things others can't. I can see other things just fine; I'm not blind. My eyes just look odd."

"I like them." He blushed, despite himself.

"Thanks. I like yours, too." There was another pause, both parties thinking of something to say. "Can I ask the story behind your little ferret-friend?"

"Finian." Spencer corrected, and the creature in question popped up from the pillow he was resting on. Spencer ran a soothing hand down the lithe little body and he was rewarded with a sleepy, happy chirp and gentle nip. "He's arguably my best friend. He found me, actually, in a rather unfavorable situation when I was twelve. We've been near inseparable since. He's actually what's called a Raijū. A Raijū is a shape-shifting thunder spirit, commonly believed to be servants of the Shinto god of lightning, Raijin. They tend to come in various predatory forms."

"That's actually really neat. I wonder how one came all the way over to the states." Bryanna gave a small "huh". "He's pretty adorable. Real talk, though, I kind of want to cuddle him."

"He is quite the snuggler." They both laughed. "Are-are you humming?"

"...I might be. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. Your voice is pleasant. What are you humming?"

"Bare Necessities."

"Who sings that?" His head tilted to the side, as he scanned his shelf of records, deciding he'd like some background music as well.

"Who si-It's from The Jungle Book."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"It can't be! I have an eidetic memory and I have read Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book and that is not in it!"

"No, you big dork, not the book! The Disney movie that came out in like the sixties. Have you never seen it?" The ensuing argument was the single most ridiculous thing Spencer had ever participated in.

He'd also never laughed more in a single conversation. It involved Bryanna singing the praises of Disney movies everywhere, and Spencer quoting statistics about televisions effects on learning.

"Then I will gladly live in unintellectually! Give me Disney or give me death!"

"That is not how that quote goes!"

Before he knew it, they'd been talking for close to three hours.

"You know what? I am starving. Do you want to go get some food? Let's get pizza."

Spencer glanced at the clock on the wall. "While I would love to do that, I unfortunately can't. I'm attending a lecture on engineering in about an hour. Maybe, uh, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah! Definitely. You can tell me about this lug-nut lecture and I will stuff you so full of Disney that you'll be humming it in your sleep and sprouting Mickey Mouse ears."

"That is utterly-"

"And completely possible, I know! It'll be glorious. Bye Penny!" She hung up before he could answer.

Well then. He heard a small dooking noise and looked at Fin, whose little body was shaking. "What are you laughing at?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday found them in the park where they met, sitting at a picnic table with a pizza box and a chess set between them. Bryanna had a crossword book in her lap. 

"So, you grew up in Vegas? How was that?"

Now, that stumped him. How does one describe a childhood like his? "In a word? Warm."

"Informative."

"Indeed."

"Can you count cards? What am I saying, of course you can."

His only response was a small, shy smirk and a blush as he moved a piece on the board. "What about you?"

"I can count on, like, one hand how many card games I can play, and none of them are gambling." Spencer laughed and Bryanna grinned, white eyes glowing.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, smart aleck."

"Better than the alternative." Noticing the look she got in return she held up her hands. "Okay, okay! Sorry. My childhood was warm if you mean temperature-wise; California is normally warm. I grew up about 6 hours north of here. It wasn't the best, definitely."

Spencer could sympathize and he voiced as much. Bryanna simply gave a small, sad smile back. "What's a three letter word for 'Sapporo sash'?"

"Obi."

"Thank you." A few moments passed where she filled in a few more words and made a chess move. "What the fuck is an obi?"

"An obi is a sash worn in traditional Japanese dress, on the kimonos of both men and women. They began about seven- to eight-hundred years ago, and were originally little more than a cord tied around the waist. They became wider in the mid-Edo period, when men - who were the only actors at the time - needed to emphasize the fact that they were playing women in Kabuki. The obis widened to show femininity and beauty. They've become more and more decorative and ostentatious since. Now, they're more in just traditional wear, and the obis men wear are generally thinner than that of a woman's."

Bryanna looked at him with wide eyes as Fin seemed to pop up from Spencer's lap and seemed to nod, like he knew exactly what they were talking about and was confirming the facts.

She eyed the little spirit. "You...you are one odd rodent."

He sneezed at her and curled back up in his skinny friend's lap. "I think you offended him."

"Props on the cool knowledge, my friend. Keeps things interesting. Got anymore?"

Spencer blushed. "Anymore what?"

"Neat information. I love knowing things."

"Human saliva has a boiling point three times that of normal water."

"Well, that's hot."

His head cocked to the right and he let out a startled laugh, "Was..was that a pun?"

"What's it to ya?"

They both went to the small two bedroom apartment Bryanna shared with her siblings to educate the "uncultured swine that is Spencer Reid." So, he sat through Snow White, Pinocchio, and Fantasia.

He was nothing if not cultured.

Spencer had an epiphany that night when she insisted on hugging him before he left. With her warm arms wrapped around his slender waist and the strawberry and coconut scent of her hair in his nose, Spencer realized this friend thing might not be so bad.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
And that was how they went for the next few months as summer turned into Autumn, speaking on the phone and meeting when they could. Sometimes Spencer visited her for lunch at the superstore where she worked.

He shopped there more often, just to see her for a few moments. She always seemed to know he was there, too, and walked with him when she could or checked his groceries for him. Spencer realized that he touched her more now; fixing or tugging her hair or her clothes, a guiding hand on her lower back, an arm looped through hers or around her shoulders while walking. He craved her touch, too. A hug, or a hand through his hair as she often did, a hand to rub his back or fingertips dancing on his arms.

They learned more about each other in that time, as well. He told her about his mother, her illness and having to have her committed, as well as about his father.

In turn, she told him about taking care of her brothers and little sister. "We all have different fathers, except for James and Emma. James is seven, and Emma is three. Joey is eighteen, fourteen months younger than I am, and just graduated high school. He works at a car wash not far from where James goes to school. The boys share a room, and Emma's in mine. None of them are like me," she paused for a minute, cocking her head to the side in thought. "Well, the boys aren't like me. Emma seems like she sees things sometimes, but none of them have a physical manifestation or powers. Yet. Either way, my guess is that I inherited this business from my dad's side of the family."

There was another pause as she seemed to take a deep breath and rub her eyes. "The little ones' dad wasn't nice. Glenn, that was his name, was abusive toward my mom. Emotionally, physically, the whole nine; nothing we did made it better. One night, I was watching the kids and mom was driving with Glenn on the freeway. I, uh, she laughed a small wet laugh, "I don't even remember where they were going or coming from, but they must have been arguing. He threw the car into neutral and overpowered her, I guess. Aimed the car into oncoming traffic. Both of them were dead before the ambulance got there."

"I am sorry for your loss." What does someone say to that?

"It's...well. it's not okay, I guess. But it's been two years. It's better. It's hard sometimes, but we survive. We are happy. Emma...she calls me mom, now. I've adopted them both, the littlest ones. I just thought you should know that."

Spencer was astounded by this girl. The first one to show him any sort of interest in any positive fashion. His best friend, other than Fin, but can you count a mythical rodent? They were similar in their difficult pasts, and she didn't seem to mind his tangents. She encouraged them, in fact.

She encouraged everything he did, including when he's come to her weeks before about the offer he'd gotten from Jason Gideon. "That's so rad! ," she'd said. "You'd be perfect at it; those puppy eyes of yours are a lethal weapon, I swear it."

Together they sat there, as the credits from The Aristocats rolled. A warm, solemn silence surrounded them after Spencer muted the TV. They were in Spencer's dorm that night, James was at a sleepover he'd known, and Joey was watching Emma.

"Okay! Enough of the sad. Dance with me, Penny." Her hand glowed and sparked as she willed the radio in the corner to turn on. A relatively new song began to play, but Spencer couldn't register much as he was dragged to his feet, protesting all the way.

He laughed as he found confidence in her smile and wrapped his long-fingered hands around her soft hips. "You are a menace." There was no real conviction in his voice as the room filled with Steven Tyler's voice.

She hummed in agreement as they swayed, her head resting against the crook of Spencer's neck listening to the music in the background.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever"

"Do you want to go trick or treating with us this weekend? There's a kids event downtown and Jimmy wants to go. They're dying to meet you."

"I, uh. Kids don't really like me. Neither do dogs."

"My kids love everyone. And dogs don't like Fin. He makes them nervous because he smells like lightning." Fin chattered indignantly from the couch. "Oh hush, you. You know it's true, you can't deny it. Besides, I don't own a dog."

He huffed and turned in a circle, settling down to sleep with his back to them. " I think you hurt his feelings. He is rather vain."

"He'll love me again in an hour."

This, Spencer could not argue, Fin was a fickle beast.

Feeling particularly brave, Spencer agreed, but demanded one condition be met. "You go on a date with me."

Bryanna pulled back. "Like, a date date?"

"I wasn't aware there were multiple kinds of dates?" Spencer's head cocked to the side in confusion.

She laughed a delighted little laugh and shook her head. "Yes. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing"

That night, Spencer wrote to his mother about the girl with glowing white eyes who'd brightened his life these last months.


	3. Chapter 2

"What are your plans for the holiday, Spencer?"

Spencer looked Jason Gideon, as they packed their bags while the other students left the lecture hall.

"Oh, uh," he scrunched nose as he tried to grip too many books at once. "I'm going home to, uh, visit my mother. It's been a while since I've seen her last." Almost two years.

It was Christmas now. He and Bryanna had been dating for nearly two months. On Spencer's mantle was a photo, one of his favorites besides the one of he and his mother.

The photo was from Halloween, trashed by a shop keeper in front of a particularly decorative store. In it were two ridiculously tall men, one with glasses and dressed like a cowboy, the other dressed like Albert Einstein. They both had an arm around a slightly shorter, plump Mortica Addams, whom was holding a tan skinned, toddler Snow White. In front of the cowboy was a tiny, tanned Neo. Everyone was laughing, holding various brightly colored candy receptacles.

Speaking of Bryanna, she was the one who convinced him to go home and actually see his mother.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?" He startled, which in turn startled Fin, who had been sleeping in his coat pocket. The little ferret nipped his human's finger in reproach.

Jason had a small confused and amused smile on his thin lips. "Where'd you go? I was asking if you'd thought about my offer."

Ah yes. The Offer. To move to Virginia and join the FBI.

"I have, sir, but I'm afraid I can't yet give you a definitive answer. I am still plagued by...doubts." Well, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Even the voice in his head was starting to sound like his girlfriend.

That was still weird to say.

"It's no problem, Spencer; there's no rush yet. Tell you what: you give me an answer by the end of the first week back. That's one month from now. Would that suffice you, Doctor?"

"That should be adequate, yes." He's planned on speaking it over with his mother if she had a lucid day during his week and a half long stay. Hopefully, she would have some advice that didn't consist of the words "fascist government."

"Have a good Christmas, sir."

"You too, Spencer. I'll see you next year." Spencer felt his teacher's eyes on him until the door closed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"You're too skinny, baby. You really should stop drinking so much coffee and eat more." The words were as familiar as the scent of old books and patchouli that wrapped around him as he was engulfed in his mother's arms.

"Yes, mom." He mumbled into the shoulder of her robe.

"Come now, let me look at you. Where's Finian? I thought you two were inseparable."

"Emma wasn't feeling great, so Fin stayed home with her."

"Emma?" Diana raised her eyebrows. "This is your girlfriend's...daughter?" She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, as her little boy blushed at the word.

"Of a sort. It's rather complicated."

"We've got time before dinner. Come, sit and tell me all about this girl that can turn you that shade of red."

So he did, as they lay on Diana's bed. Spencer spent the next two hours telling his mother everything; how he met her, her family and how she came to adopt her little brother and sister. He showed her pictures, so she could put faces to the names and gave her a framed copy of their Halloween photo as an early Christmas gift.

"Oh, she's got beautiful eyes, Spencer."

"You should see them when she uses her powers. Neither of the boys can See anything except for Bryanna's eyes, but they know when things are there. Emma can see things, but we don't know if she'll grow out of it.

"I'm sure she's just as fascinating as you are, my dear. Now," she clasped a hand on his knee, "tell me what's on your mind?"

Spencer smiled a little small and chuckled. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Oh, baby. How many times must I tell you? A mother knows. Come on, tell me."

So, he told his mother about meeting Gideon, learning under him, and the offer he put on the table. "The, uh, the problem is that the job, it's based in Virginia. With everything..."

"You don't want to leave them." Diana smiled a little smile and tilted her head to examine her not-so-little boy.

"I...find myself reluctant, yes." His hands fisted and fidgeted in his lap. "What do you think I should do? I've known her a few months, dated her even less. And don't get me started on the rest of them! I've never been good with children, but these ones-and Joey, he's like a ridiculous younger brother." Spencer ran his hands through his hair, pulling a little more than necessary. Now, more than ever, he wished for Finian's warm, lightning-bug comfort. "I'm not-I don't have...experience with these kinds of things."

Diana's eyes teared up a little as Spencer's big doe eyes looked up at her. Oh, my boy. I am so sorry. I have done so wrong by you. "Well, Spencer," very much the professor she once was, "what do you want to do?"

"I-I want to take it." There was an expectant silence. Never fill the silence if you want more information, he could hear Gideon's voice in his mind, quiet and firm. "This opportunity, I don't think I would ever get a chance like this again. I've never believed that I would have anything to do with the world outside academia. I could do something, I could help people." Spencer knew he was speaking too fast. He should calm down, but his nerves were frayed and he still wasn't sure how to handle the tumultuous emotions embroiled in this situation.

Or most emotions, if he was honest with himself. And he was honest with himself as a rule.

Most of the time.

"And have you talked to Bryanna about it?" The lead-a-horse-to-water-patience tone of voice his mother was using on his was as familiar as it was annoying and he sighed.

"Yes. She thinks I should take it. That staying here and just continuing to study and learn and 'hoard degrees like a dragon hoards virgins' is doing myself a disservice."

Diana let out a warm, if startled chuckle. She couldn't remember having ever heard her son say the word 'virgins.' The mother couldn't help but find herself thoroughly amused and wanting to meet her. "Baby, I think we both know the choice you will make. Why don't you tell me what it really is that you fear?"

"I'm afraid that they will-that she will find someone better." It was hard to say the words. They sounded so silly, like such an uncomfortably juvenile problem. Someone like with an intelligence like his shouldn't be acting like this.

"Now, really. No one is better than my son. My genius little boy. You are smart, you have the biggest heart, and you are unique. A terribly few people have the sight like we do and you have found one another. That must mean something, don't you think? If you two mean as much to one another as you hope you do, everything will be fine in the end." Diana stroked a hand through Spencer's short hair and grasped his cheeks gently, in both hands. "That aside, anyone who can resist these eyes doesn't have a soul."

"Mom!" Spencer laughed heartily and her odd joke.

"What?" The picture of innocence in her voice. "Let's go eat, honey; they have carrot cake tonight." So, Spencer trudged after his mother to eat his favorite cake, with his heart a few shades lighter and his decision made.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

And so the next spring, Spencer graduated Caltech for the last time with his mathematics doctorate and a bachelorette in sociology.

The little family he had built for himself was in the audience, and cheered loudly with airhorns when his name was called and his honors were listed. It was the first time since he graduated high school that he walked.

That summer was a whirlwind of preparations for The Big Move. Spencer sold the thing he didn't need, packed the things he'd take and ship them to the little apartment he'd rented. He and Fin were going to Quantico, while Bryanna stayed in Pasadena with Joey and the kids. They planned to stay together long distance while Spencer went through the academy and Bryanna finished her last year of schooling. At the end of it all, they'd reevaluate things.

"In the meantime, we'll video-chat and call each other at random times and write long hand-written letters to each other and all those other cheesy rom-com tropes." Bryanna informed him one day as she tugged a curl and wrinkled her nose.

The kids took it the hardest, while Gideon took it the best. The man was as over the moon as a world-weary man that had seen the worst it had to offer could be. Emma didn't really understand, but she was sad "Pency" was leaving. Jimmy was in the anger stage of his grief, the poor guy.

Joey was more accepting. "We'll be there in, like, a year, anyways, man."

Spencer spent his last day on the west coast eating pizza and playing board games while Disney music played in the background. Fin zipped back and forth between shoulders and laps, reveling in the belly rubs, chin scratches, and warmth in the air. By the time they went to bed, his abdomen ached with laughter and horseplay. The last night he had on the west coast was spent wrapped in the warm arms and soft body of the girl with whom he'd quickly become beguiled.

When it was over, he lay on his back with one arm behind his head, the other was wrapped around Bryanna's back to draw ticklish patterns on her side whilst she used him as a human body pillow. They lay there, skin to skin, sweaty and recovering Spencer savored the time, almost wishing tomorrow wasn't coming.

A warm hand squeezed his bicep, three times in quick succession. He chuckled a bit. "What does that mean? You've done it a lot lately." She really had, anytime she was in arms reach. A rapid trio on the back of his neck when he was driving, when she was holding his hand, on his arm in passing.

She hummed, her voice low and tired, the circles under her eyes were dark. "I love you."

Spencer's body flushed cold followed by a heat that was indescribable. He rolled over until he faced Bryanna, the leg she had thrwon over his thighs slid up to his hip. "Really? You-you mean it?"

Her eyes opened in slow, lethargic blinks. "Of course. I love you, stupid." Her lips pursed and she made the silly kissy noise that turned into a squeak when he rolled again and trapped her under a mini-tackle. 

Planting little kisses over her face, neck, and shoulders, he laughed and replied. "I love you, too. I love you." The fire successfully rekindled, Bryanna lifted a glowing hand towards the CD player she kept on the dresser and out flowed the breathtaking violins of Steven Tyler's voice. Spencer recognized it as the song that played when he asked her on their first date.

He laughed into her neck, and laughed more when she wiggled away from it. "I'm never going to be able to listen to this song the same again, I hope you know."

She turned her white eyes on him, a beautiful glow emitting from them illuminating the night in the room and chasing away his fear of the dark. There was a look of mischief in them as she rolled them over and sat low on his hips. "Oops?"

"Oops my ass." Spencer leaned up and kissed her lips, his hands threading into her hair.

Maybe their relationship would be easier to maintain than he anticipated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings cause their first fight, and there's a couple special guest stars.

Being in the FBI academy was simultaneously much better and much worse than anticipated. Classes were a breeze, of course. He took to them like a fish to water.

The physical training... that was another thing. Spencer Reid was by no means an athletic being and a few of his classmates liked to tease him about it. It was only his experience with Bryanna's sometimes-abrasive personality that told him when they were an attempt at humor or malice.

His relationship with her stayed strong, but there were bumps. In fact, they had their first fight within two months of his enrollment into the academy. Reid, as he was most often referred to now, had called Bryanna early one morning after not having spoken with her the day before, and a man answered the phone.

"Thomas residence. What do you need?" The voice was deep, but rang of youth that had Spencer placing him to be under thirty years of age.

Who on earth was this man? This wasn't a voice he'd heard before; he'd never met this man. "Who is this?"

"Who the hell is this? You called me, buddy."

Spencer cleared his throat. "Is Bryanna available? I'd like to speak to her, please."

"Sorry, pal, but the missus is currently indisposed."

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" There was a rock in Spencer's gut that felt white hot, and his chest and extremities felt cold.

"She's fine." The voice of the young man on the other end was clipped and annoyed. "She had a long night."

Spencer floundered for a reason that wasn't one of the worst-case-scenarios flooding his brain. "What kept her up?Was it one of the kids? Were Jimmy and Emma sick?"

"I did." The voice was very annoyed, now, and aggressive. "Who is this? It's only polite to introduce yourself, see, since I've been answering all your questions about my girl. Manners and all."

"Spencer. Just tell her Spencer called." He hung up hurriedly, and stared at the phone in his hand. What just happened? He looked over at Fin, who was curled up on his pillow and gazing at his human, little streaks of electricity flashing every time he blinked. "Fin...I don't even know where to begin."

He didn't call for a week, unable to figure out what to say or ask, and a little fear that the same man would answer the phone and his worst fears would be realized; that she had indeed chosen someone else.

That he had been so readily replaced.

The longer he waited, the harder it was to pick up the phone. So he didn't. In that time, she called him twice a day like they normally did, and there were texts, too. After the second day, only the kids left voicemails. His fingers itched to call, but he knew he'd have to face the problem and every possible outcome that came with it.

Even Fin would drag his phone to him. He knew this was ridiculous, but every time he picked up the phone, the lump in his throat grew until he couldn't breathe, and the pit in his stomach made him sick. He should have known to be worried when the calling stopped.

One Friday night, ten days after the phone call Spencer fell asleep reading on his couch, after a horrendous day of training. He woke up to Finian bouncing on his bare chest, appearing agitated as he Flashed between the door and Spencer's supine body. Tiny nails dug into his bare chest like sparks of electricity. Then he realized what was wrong. His radio was on when it wasn't before.

Playing Aerosmith. There was only ever one time that played around him.

Peeking out the peephole, on the other side of the door stood Bryanna, a backpack hanging from one shoulder, wearing a comfortable outfit he knew was specifically for sleep or traveling, her long brown hair in a clip and no makeup on.

Steeling himself, he opened the door. "H-Hello." His voice was low, and cracked. He cleared his throat.

"Hi." There was an awkward pause like there hadn't been since that very first phone call.

"Can I-"

"Do you-" The sentences overlapped each other, and they laughed despite the situation. "Come, uh, come in."

"Um. Thanks." She brushed past him, close enough that he could smell her cotton candy body spray, and feel the late autumn chill roll off of her sweatshirt.

There was an awkward pause as they stood in the living room. Fin broke it by Flashing between them and startling the pair, but he zinged around Bryanna's torso before smuggling his way into her sweatshirt.

He popped his head out and nuzzled his head under her chin while her finger scratched under his. While she spoke to him in Japanese, the tone of voice was the same she used when greeting Emma after being gone all day at work. Spencer used the distraction to mumble something about cold weather and tea and retreat to the kitchen.

He knew whatever happened next was bound to be loud. He did not await it eagerly.

He made the two cups nearly identical, the same amount of sugar, but one had milk and honey as well. Spencer preferred sweet and black. When he came back into the room with them, doing his best to hide the shaking in his hands, his maybe-still-girlfriend was curled in the corner of the sofa farthest away from the kitchen.

The distance was a defense mechanism, as was the fact that her arms were crossed around the bag her lap. Fin draped himself across her shoulders, laying on his side. It took conscious effort to not profile her, now.

Bryanna whispered her thanks and took a sip, the glow of her eyes dull, and the sparks that flew were minimal.

Spencer sat in the corner of the couch, facing her, his legs criss-crossed. The two drank in silence, tension-and possibly something else-building in the air so thick the hair on Spencer's arms stood up. "Why did you come?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Spencer pondered how he could word his answer. "No, no. Don't overthink it. There is no right or wrong answer here. Just a reason."

A quick glance at the clock on the wall and a deep breath later, his spoke voice low and rapid. "Ten days, six hours, and 32 minutes ago, I called you like I do every morning and a man answered the phone. Claimed you were indisposed because he's kept you up all night. He called you 'his girl.' You never called me back that day. What conclusion should I have drawn, other than I was no longer needed?"

Her brows furrowed for a minute and then smoothed out as she seemed to come to a conclusion. Her face became red as her jaw clenched, an odd rumbling growl built in her chest, while her eyes sparked and her hands flared purple. Things around the room started to shake.

"Hey, hey! Whoa!" He set the cup on the table and scooted over to reach for her hands. They were warm and the mist and sparks of her power tickled his skin. "Calm down! Breathe and talk to me. I have a lot of books in here, and-and I'd like them to be kept intact, thank you very much."

That shocked a chuckle out of her, but at least it got the shaking to stop.

"I am so sorry." Bryanna looked at him and turned her hands in his so she could hold them. She planted a kiss on them, and held them to her face. "The man on the phone, the very, very dead man is an old friend of mine. We met at school when I was sixteen; I gave his little brother a ride home one day when his brother and dad were late. His name is Dean. He and his family hunt Other-Planers that hurt humans."

"There- people do that?" Spencer had to force himself to push the implications of that away for now. He pulled one hand out of hers and tugged her into his side. Finian adjusted himself to stretch across their laps.

Taking her into his arms, feeling the warmth of her against his body felt like coming home after a too long trip.

"The boys stopped by because they caught wind of a case in Glendale, a Shtriga feeding on some kids. They wanted an extra set of hands, so I helped them. Dean, he doesn't seem to know-to be able to see-what I am. I think Sam does sometimes, but he's never said anything, so maybe not. Anyway, I agreed to help them. I got thrown, though, and but my leg up pretty bad."

When she lifted her leg to roll up the pant leg to the knee, Fin seemed to get fed up and scampered off to Spencer's bedroom. "Sammy stitched it and we took them out yesterday." The wound was about five inches long on the inside of her calf and and still raw and looked tender. "It's, uh, healing a little faster than normal, but still gotta take it easy. The day you called was the morning after the hunt, and I was pretty laid out. Joey took the kids to school and Sam and Dean hung around the house for a bit to catch up and help out. They've always been a little...overprotective. Dean more than Sam, but they're like brothers to me. You called the day after the case, and he was a little riled up, still."

She sniffed and pressed her face into his chest, pressing a kiss there. Spencer stomach was tight and the guilt weighed heavily in his heart. Had this all been because he was just scared? Had he really been so stupid?

"I-" He has the swallow to try to clear the tightness around his throat. "There are no words for me to apologize for how completely asinine I have been." He kissed her head and laid his cheek upon it. "I am not great at...this, at people. I was jealous and afraid, and I had no idea what to do. So I just didn't and I should have. And I am so, so phenomenally sorry for that."

There was silence for a moment and Spencer felt like he was chewing on his heart.

"I forgive you. But," Bryanna sat up and his heart stopped. "Look, Pen-Spencer." She scrubbed her face and her eyes with her hands. "You can't do this again. I don't have the time or the energy for these-these games, essentially. I am a mother and I am going to school; I can't drop everything to come out here to fix this. If something is bothering you, or I have done something that makes you upset or angry, you need to tell me. Over the phone, or text, hell, write a letter! But, sweetheart, we have to talk about it."

"I know." His voice cracked a little from disuse. "Have I mentioned that I'm sorry?" He chuckled a little at his own joke and Bryanna let out a very unladylike snort.

"The kids miss you. I miss you."

"I miss you all, too. But, I was hoping that, maybe, you all could meet me in Las Vegas for Thanksgiving? Meet my mother. It'll be a little late but we could celebrate our anniversary, as well."

"I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

There was silence for a moment as she looked at him. Then she crawled across the couch to straddle his lap and pulled him into a kiss. A very good kiss.

"I love you." Spencer spoke when he could think properly again. "And, while I cannot promise that I won't screw up again, I can promise that I will work on communicating my feelings."

"I love you, too. I appreciate it." Bryanna kissed the tip of his nose. "Now, I am hungry. And I want street tacos. Or pizza; I'm not picky. But, first! You need clothes, because we have a stop to make on the way. Someone owes you an apology."

"Wait, they're here?"

"Well, how do you think I got here?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bryanna brought them to an old motel in a dilapidated area of downtown. She walked up to the room at the end of the row and knocked on the door in a pattern, three quick raps and two loud knocks. She waited a minute, arms crossed, hip cocked and Spencer knew.

This was the Mother. This guy was in for it. Spencer leaned against the wall to watch.

A tall, young man with brown hair and eyes opened the door. "Bryanna? Did it...not go well?" His eyes were wide.

"Hello, Sam. It went fine, but I have to talk to your brother, now. Where's Dean?"

"In the shower. You can come in, he should be done soon." He saw Spencer when he stood up from the wall. "Uh, both of you can."

"Thanks!" Spencer knew she was too cheerful. She did this to Jimmy and Joey when she they were lying about something.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Sam was on his laptop. "So," Spencer said. "Bryanna tells me that you guys are Hunters?"

Sam looked mildly alarmed.

"It's fine, he knew before." She muttered while standing in front of the tv, with remote flicking through channels.

She was too calm.

"Okay. Uh, yeah. It's like a couple of people in the outskirts of Arlington. I was checking the lore of the area, urban legends, folk tales, but so far I got nothing."

"So, what do you typically hunt? I wasn't aware these beings killed humans. The ones I've come across are all... fairly docile. Except the Feylettes, on occasion." He threw a dry look at Bryanna and laughed when she gave him the bird.

And just like that, she lost the two nerds.

That was just fine, because five minutes later the shower shut off. She turned around as the door opened and Dean walked out in a pair of sweats and an old band tee. He looked up at her and started to smile before looking around the room.

His eyes landed on Spencer and his smile faded. He took a few steps back as Bryanna walked up to him.

"Dean. Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"

"You're was looks lovely in yoga pants?"

"One."

"Are you really counting?"

"Two."

"What are you gonna do, spank me?"

"Two and a half."

"I'm twenty-two years old. And I'm older than you!"

"Make me get to three, Dean. I dare you."

"Fine. Fine! Some dude named Spencer called while you were laid up. Happy?"

She whacked him on the chest with the remote that was still in hand. "No! I am most certainly not happy with you, Winchester. Do you understand what you almost did? What you almost cost me? Cost my kids?" She took a deep breath and stated in a much quieter tone. "Apologize."

"Excuse me?"

Fed up with the shit, Bryanna grabbed his ear and lead him to stand between the twin beds, and consequently Sam and Spencer. "I said apologize. Now."

"Shit! Okay! I'm sorry, Spencer. Will you let go now?" Dean yelped as she gave one last tug.

"Good. Now, you are going to go to bed because you are leaving for your case in the morning. And if you ever answer my phone again, with anything less than the attitude of a world class secretary, you are never allowed in it again. I will come to you, and the kids will stay home. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean said. Sam snickered, but quieted at the glares sent his way.

"Now, Spencer and I are going to go get food. Then we will go home, where I will allow myself to be well and truly ravished. Goodnight boys. Call me when the case is over."

Spencer blushed, but smiled as he kissed the corner of her mouth as he held the door open for her.

No, this wouldn't be easy. But it is definitely worth it.


	5. Chapter 4

Spencer called ahead to Bennington Sanitarium, both checking on his mom and warning Dr. Norman about the impending visit. His mom was in the midst of a streak of good days that would hopefully last.

He was a ball of excitement and nerves the week leading up to his trip. Even his peers knew something was up. "What's got you so antsy, Reid? Hot date?" John Malcolm, a man in his late thirties who looked a little like Terry Crews, asked the last day of training before they were all thankfully let loose for the holiday. A few other guys laughed and added their own sentiments in.

"You could say that." He turned and smiled a small, crooked smile as he pulled on a button up shirt.

"No, seriously, Reid. Come on, man! You never let loose around us and you look like a kid on Christmas. Give us a clue." More cheers followed, and the mass of fellow trainees followed him out the door. John reached to throw an arm around Spencer's shoulders but stopped when Spencer side-stepped it. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. I'm actually, uh, going home to Vegas to see my mom for Thanksgiving." He paused for a moment. "And while I'm there...I'm going to celebrate my anniversary." His hands tightened on the strap of his messenger bag in preparation for the inevitable ridicule.

"Woo! Go Reid, got himself a lady. Or a fella?" John clapped him on the back, lightly enough Reid didn't flinch.

"No, she's definitely a she." He ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips.

"Got any pictures? Not to be weird or anything. Friendly curiosity, I promise." John held his hands up in an I'm-not-armed gesture.

Oh, what the hell. Spencer pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture from the day he left. A neighbor had taken it for them.

Spencer was standing with one arm around Bryanna's waist, as she held a Emma, and the other around Jimmy's shoulders as he stood in front of them. Joey, ever the goofball, stood behind them with his arms around their shoulders.

"She's a nice one, man. Got the whole package, kids and everything. You got it going on, kid. I'm happy for you." John smiled at him as he handed the phone back and fished for his keys. A few others offered their praise, too, and wishes for a good holiday.

"Thanks." Spencer was genuinely surprised and grateful for the way this conversation turned out. "Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, John."

"You, too, kid. I'm gonna go see my own wife and kids." He faked a shudder. "And in-laws."

Spencer ran to his car. He had a flight to catch.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Bryanna met him at the airport, crew in tow. They saw him first, and his legs and waist were tackled by little bodies and twin cries of "Spencer!" and "Pencey!"

"Hey guys! Whoa, you've grown so big! I swear you'll be taller than me when I see you next. Oh, I missed you!" He hugged James who did indeed come up to his chest, and hefted Emma up on his hip, who was up to his thighs. He held James' hand as he walked up to Bryanna and Joey who stayed on the edge of the crowd.

He gave the boy who was becoming his brother a hug with one arm. He recieved a kiss from Bryanna that was lingering enough that their audience of three made various noises of disgust.

Bryanna turned to James and grabbed him in a crushing hug. "Oh, kisses are gross, huh?" She proceeded to pepper his face with obnoxious noisy kisses.

"No more! I give! I'm sorry, mama!" He pleaded in his laughter.

"No! Those aren't the magic words."

"I love you! Uncle!"

She let go and started the trek to baggage claim like nothing happened. "Come on, Fin's in the car!"

Spencer laughed at their antics and held his hand out to the small boy. "Come on, let's go."

Joey carried Spencer's bags because Emma refused to let go until she had to sit in her carseat. It was late when they arrived at the hotel, so they split into their separate rooms. Jimmy and Joey were in one room with two beds, while Emma stayed with Spencer and Bryanna.

After all the young ones were bathed and tucked in-Emma was in the hideabed-Reid felt like he had time to breathe. A small light was coming from a Rugrats nightlight in the corner.

The two lay in their bed, Spencer on his back with the soft lines of Bryanna curved against his body, her legs pining his down. He could smell the strawberry and coconut of her hair supplies, and her cotton candy body spray. It was a scent combination that was beginning to smell like home to him.

"Six more months." He murmured into her hair. Six more months until they sat down to look at where they were in their relationship and where they were going to go. It was both a nerve-wracking and a soothing thought.

There was a sleepy hum and she kissed his clavicle. "Yep. Maybe in that time, you'll come to your senses, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Spencer wiggled his way down the bed and turned onto his side so he could look at her face.

"You are young and smart and handsome. A gentleman. Any girl would be stupid to pass you up. I," she paused for a moment. "I am less than ideal for someone our age. I am a package deal. I can't go out and have fun all the time. I have proper responsibilities and obligations. They may genetically be my siblings, but that has never been the way I see them.

"My mom, I love her, but she made some bad choices when I was very young. It led her to some dark places, places from which she never really returned. She tried to be a good mother. Sometimes she was." Bryanna sniffled, and Spencer realized that she was crying and he reached up to thumb away the tears. "But, one good deed every few months does not wipe away years of damage. I have raised those kids, Joey included. I taught them to talk, I taught them to walk, I woke up with them at night, and oh god, all the diapers!" She let out a throaty chuckle.

"So yes, I expect you to come to your senses and realize that you don't want the responsibilities I have foisted upon you. Saying yes to me means saying yes to them. Being a, a dad, or a big brother, or whatever you want. I don't know. But, I can't and won't be with someone who doesn't want them. I know that I should have said it in the beginning, but better late than never, I suppose."

Spencer couldn't really think for a moment. He pushed forward and wiggled his way down the bed a bit more until his face could fit in the crook of her neck, and his lips tickled her chest as he spoke. "You know my dad left when I was ten and my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I was smarter than everyone my age, and even a lot of those older than me. I had just started high school. I didn't want to be separated from my mother, I love her and being sick isn't her fault. But I grew up having to take care of her, tricking her into taking her medicine sometimes, coping with her episodes, making sure she ate and showered and exercised. I know exactly what it is you deal with on a daily basis, just, the roles were reversed. I understand what I would be taking on. I love you. I love them."

Spencer tightened his arms around her, giving what Emma called "big hugs" until she groaned and laughed. "I never had a brother growing up. I was an only child. Because of you, I have one. I didn't have a good father, and I can't guarantee I'll be a great one, but, I think I would be willing to try."

Brown eyes met white and her eyes glowed with emotion emitting a soft light that Spencer found comforting.

They fell asleep that way, holding each other and thinking of the future they could have.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning was a whirlwind. Spencer also discovered Bryanna was a Loud Mom. She wasn't angry, no, but she raised her voice quite a bit and like to use the Middle Names.

Eventually though, they got to the hospital. Fin was going to meet them there; he loved Diana. They all stood in the shadow of Bennington and Spencer knelt in front of James and Emma, holding their hands. "Okay, now, everyone that lives here is, is sick in some way. It's not contagious, not like a cold or anything, but it's in their minds. And sometimes, sometimes that causes them to be easily scared or may seem scary, so I need you two to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me? Can you be a super good girl?"

When he got their conformations, he thanked them and led everyone into the building. It was the day a few days before Thanksgiving, and Spencer wanted a chance for everyone to get comfortable with each other.

He walked up to the desk and greeted the receptionist. "Good morning. My name is Spencer Reid and I'm looking for Dr. Norman." While he waited he signed everyone into the visitor log-except Jimmy who wanted to sign his own name.

Spencer introduced his small family to Dr. Norman, who led them to the sunroom where Diana Reid was last seen.

Diana sat in a comfortable high backed chair, parallel to the windows. She looked to be taking notes in a notebook and speaking to a man covered in burns.

When Bryanna saw him, she stiffened up and shifted Emma to the side away from the man. When looked at in askance, she shook her head minutely and signed the word for later.

The man seemed to see the crows and excused himself before they crossed half the room, and left through the garden doors.

"Hey, mom! How are you doing?" Spencer knelt to hug his mother, and his voice was soft like he was afraid to startle her.

"Oh, Spencer you're here! And who's this with you?" Her eyes sparkled with a mirth and intelligence that made her illness all the more devastating.

"Mom, this is Emma, James, Joseph, and my girlfriend, Bryanna. Guys, this is my mother, Diana Reid."

"Say hi, guys." Bryanna nudged James just a little and set Emma on the floor.

There was a small duet of "Hi, Miss Diana." Joey chimed in with his own greeting and handshake a minute later.

"Oh, well aren't you two well-mannered? Oh, my dear, they're precious."

"Thank you; we try. It is so great to meet you. I've heard such wonderful things about you." Bryanna reached out to give Diana a handshake.

"Likewise, and I must say you have such wonderful eyes. I've never seen anything quite like them." She seemed to realize everyone was still standing and ushered them all to seats. "We've got games and books, even a few dolls. Would either of you children like that? Spencer, sweetheart, why don't you and this strapping young man take them to pick something out, hm?"

Spencer was mildly nervous about leaving his mother with Bryanna, alone. He also knew better than to argue. Taking Emma's hand, he placed a kiss on Bryanna's cheek and whispered playfully into her ear, "Play nice."

All he received was a wink in return.

He kept an eye on the two while the four of them played. Joey let Jimmy beat him at checkers and Spencer played dolls and read books to Emma. The conversation looked intense at parts and there were a few tears, and some laughter. He could tell when his mother made some sort of threat for his virtue. It felt like an eternity but, really was only 25 minutes and forty-nine seconds.

"What d'ya think they're talking about over there?" Joey asked as he moved a piece to Jimmy's side of the board. "I am the king, little brother!"

"I can only imagine. What I assume, though, is that my mother is giving your sister what most people would call 'The Shovel Talk'." Spencer said as he methodically braided the hair on a rag doll. No hard pieces for the patients to hurt themselves or others. "Speaking of, by all rights, shouldn't you have done that by now?"

"Yeah, probably, but after that fight you two had a while back...I think you know what you could be missing out on right?" Joey looked to Spencer for his nod. "We aren't a perfect family, but you fit in well. Bring something we seem to have been missing. Besides, I think that you know that if you do something like that again, you'll disappear. Quickly. Ya read me, brother?"

Spencer was both greatly touched, amused, and worried. "I read you loud and clear...little brother." He smirked as Jimmy took Joe's last piece.

"I like you, too! You know lots of cool stuff, like how to build robots and magic tricks." James chimed in, too, obviously felt left out.

"Yeah, magic!"

Eventually though, their girl-talk ended, and they wondered over, arms linked. Bryanna nudged Joey's head and he retaliated with a swat to the thigh, and she placed a kiss to Jimmy's head and made a move for him on the board. Emma also got a kiss-and the doll she was holding, upon her insistence. Spencer leaned into the hand she used to cup his cheek.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, babe. Everything is perfect." She smiled at him, her eyes glowed with warmth as she looked at him, her white eyes rimmed with red. "Just perfect."


	6. Chapter 5

The next day was Thanksgiving, and it went off without a hitch. The small family-because that's what Spencer felt like they were rapidly becoming, if they weren't already-woke up early to watch the Macy's Parade, something Spencer had never seen.

That fact had nearly caused a riot between himself, Bryanna, Joey, and Jimmy.

Spencer woke up even earlier than that-thank God this city never sleeps-to pick up real coffee, hot chocolate, and donuts for breakfast. On the walk back, he passed a small shop of oddities; one of those hole in the wall places that are frequented by both natives and tourists alike. In the window, he saw a necklace and he knew he had to buy it.

It was a teardrop shaped moonstone that was the size of a quarter at the base. It was nestled in an intricate wire design, with a small, female fairy charm, hanging from the wire casing at the thinnest part of the tear, and all the metal was a worn brassy color. The whole thing hung on a ball chain commonly seen on dog tags.

It reminded him of Bryanna's eyes and the first day they met.

Spencer enjoyed the morning after he returned to the hotel they stayed at. After the parade was over, everyone was suffering from a sugar-high, but the small bodies seemed to be suffering the most, so they all ventured to a nearby park.

Hearing his laughter mixed with the others' as they played a game of hide-and-seek-tag was something the Spencer would cherish for years to come.

They even met a little wood elf by the name of Alder when he waddled up to Bryanna to pull on her pant leg, and spoke to her in a small, rough voice that sounded like hands running across tree bark. It fascinated Spencer to hear Bryanna reply in the same manner.

It was definitely a skill that he would delve into at a later date.

She and Fin went off with him for a few minutes and came back with a beautiful rose. "Do I have some competition I should be worried about?"

"Nah, this was idea of payment for fixing his water source. Some humans came through and dumped a bunch of trash in it the other day."

After their mid morning trip to the park, there was time for a short nap before it was time to go to Bennington. The hospital was done up in oranges, reds, and browns. Cheesy decorations of cartoon natives, cornucopia, and pilgrims, as well as turkeys that seem to have been made by the patients in an art session.

The cafeteria was broken into round tables, so the six of them had one to themselves. "Do you wish to say grace, my dear?"

"Oh, uh, okay." Spencer grabbed Emma and his mother's hands, as Bryanna held Joey and Jimmy's, and then Jimmy held Diana's and Emma held Joey's other. "Dear Father, who art in Heaven, I ask you to be with us on this day of gratitude." It was here that Spencer noticed something odd in her voice. It sounded...doubled. There was an odd musical tone over her voice. "Thank you for these past two years that have brought us to this moment. To each other." He peeked at her, and she was covered with an odd...bluish-white glow that was interspersed with tendrils of purple. "I ask that this family be blessed with long lives, good health, and happiness. In Your Name, we pray. Amen." Spencer ardently followed suit with the ending as he watched the glow fade.

I wonder what that was?

Everyone seemed to be acting fine, so he pushed it aside and focused on his family, their dinner, and sneaking carrots off Emma's plate because he knew she hated them.

After a rousing dessert of way too much pumpkin pie and ice cream, they all retreated to Diana's room to play games. When the kids were tired, Diana read to them and James and Emma fell sleep quickly.

Then it was time for The Date. Emma and James were asleep on James' bed, and Spencer changed into his red button up and black slacks while he was in there. Bryanna got ready in the other bathroom. Exactly at eight o'clock, Spencer rapped on the door to their room.

Bryanna opened the door and Spencer had to swallow a bit. She was dressed in a black skirt that ended about six inches above her favorite black suede, over-the-knee flat heeled boots, and a black tank top and cardigan. The sides of her sandy hair were pulled back, she had on red lipstick and black eyeliner, both contrasting nicely to her rosy cheeks and white eyes.

Spencer found himself not really wanting to leave anymore.

"Wow, you clean up nice, Penny." She reached back and grabbed his suit jacket from the closet next to the bathroom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you. You look beautiful." He placed a kiss on her cheek as she shut the door.

It was only a bit chilly outside their hotel, but the walk towards the strip warmed them nicely. "Okay, where do you want to go first?"

She hummed a little and looked around. "I don't know yet. Let's just walk, yeah?" As they walked, they spoke of everything and nothing, until the subject of favorite animals came up. Bryanna's was a dragon or a penguin, depending on who asked. That explained the small tattoos of the animals behind her ears.

"I am torn between believing they're real and saying that it is in no way possible." Spencer confessed as they walked towards their next destination. He's managed to win quite a bit of money before they left.

"I can see why you'd be doubtful. You are a man of science, you spent most of your life denying what you see. But you do have the Sight. Who's to say they aren't or weren't real, with everything else that is?"

They visited a little hole in the wall bar. They were both twenty-one now, and Bryanna insisted she wanted to play pool.

"I don't get to play often and I'm not great but I think it's fun." She said.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."He smirked as he held the door open for her. Feeling bold, he slapped her buttcheek as she walked in the door, enjoying the way she squeaked and giggled.

"Okay! Before I whoop your ass at pool, first things first: tequila. We need shots." She tugged him up to the bar and ordered two sodas, four shots, four lime wedges, and grabbed a salt shaker and carried them to an high-top. There he was shown how to salt his hand by making it stay with lime juice. "Okay, got how to do it?"

"Salt, shoot, suck?" Amusedly repeating the phrase back to her.

"Exactly, handsome!" Bryanna raised her first shot to clunk his glass. "Slánte!" And down they went. Spencer grimaced at the taste and Bryanna full body shuddered and made a noise. After taking their next shots and drinking half their sodas, they meandered to a pool table near the jukebox mounted on the wall. She put a few quarters in and picked some songs while he racked the balls.

"You are going to want to break, if you want to get a shot in." He spoke while he chalked his cue and the opening bars of Aerosmith's Dream On played.

"If you insist." She leaned over the edge of the table a little, her skirt hugging the round globe that was her ass, and Spencer couldn't help but watch. He was mildly disappointed when she walked to the other side of the table to take her second shot. "Eyes on the game, Doc."

Instead, his eyes rolled. "Don't miss."

She didn't miss the second shot. She missed the third and swore. "I blame you."

Spencer got up, took a drink of his soda and took aim. "Watch and learn, sweetheart." His voice was soft and low and he didn't miss a shot until all the stripes were gone.

"Are you showing off, now? Is that what this is? Do you think this is attractive, sir? Because if you do, I must tell you that you are completely correct." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a warm kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to get another drink. Want something?"

"I'll take whatever you're having."

"Don't sink them all upon breaking, Penny!" She hollered as she weaved her way through the moderately packed bar, swaying her hips in a way he knew was on purpose.

He stopped after three solids were in the hole, and took out his phone and brought up the camera. When Bryanna was on her way back, two orange drinks in her hand he started snapping photos at intervals. His favorite was when she lifted both hands and swiveled her hips sideways to squeeze between two pool players. That was definitely going to be his new phone background.

"Okay, I got Screwdrivers because I know what they're called and most bars have them. But, these seem to be a little more screw and not a lot of driver. In other words, these bitches are strong." She lost that round, and racked the balls to break while Spencer got the next round.

"The bartender said these are called," he sighed a little bit, "Adios Mother Fucker."

"Ooo, gimme that!" She sipped it and hummed a little bit. "You know what? Let's make this game a little more interesting."

"Interesting how?" This could go either very well or very bad. He eyed her a bit to see how close to drunk she was. Her eyes were bright and sparkling, her face was flushed from the alcohol and she had taken her cardigan off while he was gone.

"If I win, I'm in charge tonight." She smiled and leaned against him.

"You sure?" He smiled back and tilted his head. "You haven't won a game yet."

"Oh, I'm positive." Bryanna leaned up and whispered a little "Pretty please?" into his ear and he had to clear his throat and clear his head a minute.

"If I win, I'm assuming the reverse?"

"But of course."

"No powers!"

"No powers. Pinky promise!"

After they swore on it, the balls were racked again and Bryanna broke once more, managing to sink three balls before she missed. Spencer's turn went as it had the last few games and he was down to his last striped ball before he could sink the eight ball and win. As he lined up his shot-it would be too easy to make this bank shot-she was leaning up next to him against the table, arms crossed and pouting.

Spencer pulled back the cue to make the shot and suddenly a hand snaked between his legs and pinched him lightly right under where his thigh met his perineum. An unbecoming squeak that he would deny to his deathbed came from his mouth and the cue went wild, hitting the side of the cue ball, sending it spinning wildly towards the edge of the table where it even managed to bounce off onto the floor.

He turned on her so fast he turned too far. "You little cheater!" Bryanna was cackling a loud, full belly laugh, so hard it quickly lost sound and her eyes teared up. She had to stumble to a chair before she fell over.

He put the cue down and crossed his arms, waiting for her to finish. He was attempting not to laugh as well, but she definitely didn't need to know that. The little shit. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes." She looked at him and giggled a little more. "No. Maybe. Are you going to grab the cue ball?"

He rolled his eyes and went to retrieve it. It landed under the table of a short man with shoulder length, sandy blond hair and honey colored eyes drinking a very pink drink with an umbrella hanging out of it. When he spoke he had a slight lisp and an air of arrogant humor that covered a slightly awed countenance. "Here you go, buddy boy. Try not to aim for Mexico next time, yeah?"

"Uh, thanks.My girlfriend is playing a bit dirty. Sorry, sir, it won't happen again." His face flushed and smoothed his short hair back and rubbed his neck.

"So, what are you two crazy kids doing out, huh? Are you even old enough to be in here?" He seemed amused and his eyes flicked from Spencer to Bryanna-who hand her phone in hand, typing something-and back. Too intently for Spencer's liking, so he took a subtle step to the left, looking as though he adjusted his weight.

"Yes, sir, we are. We're actually celebrating our anniversary a little late. I really should be getting back though. Thanks again."

"Have a good night, kiddo. Take care of her." That sounded a little too sincere for Spencer's liking.

It was mostly forgotten when he returned to the table to find two more shots of tequila and lime awaiting him, though he did look back a few times, discretely, to see if the man was watching them.

Bryanna sunk the rest of her balls and the eight ball with surprising ease for someone who'd drunk as much as they had and had lost every previous game. He raised an eyebrow, wondering he was just hustled.

"Sam and Dean are the kings of the hustle. They taught me how to play, I never picked up on the actual skill but I learned a lot about fucking up the opponent from them picking at each other."

Spencer gave a thoughtful hum. He still wasn't a fan of Dean, but he liked Sam; he was a smart man and he felt they could build a friendship on their mutual love for learning. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." He smirked and pulled her close, his hands dangerously low on her back. "Now, you've won. Do I get to know what you've planned for me?"

She just winked and kissed him Spencer could feel the tingle of her magic in her hands on the back of his neck as he heard the their song came on the jukebox. "Dance with me and then we'll leave and I'll show you."

The dance was slow and close and intimate and the kisses they shared as they moved were the same. Spencer was pretty sure his toes curled a few times as he felt her tongue ring ghost across his own tongue. When it was over, Spencer settled their tab and Bryanna grabbed their things and they met at the door.

"Holy Jesus fuck. It is cold as balls out here!" She laughed as she hopped a little in place.

Spencer pulled her skirt back down into place and shrugged out of his jacket to hold it out for her. "I'm pretty sure those words aren't supposed to be strung together in a sentence. But, it's nighttime in the desert; the temperature drops. And the saying 'cold as balls' doesn't make any actual sense. On average human testes are about thirty-five degrees Celsius, which is around two to three degrees lower than the average body temperature, because both higher and lower temperatures negatively effect spermatogenesis."

"Huh. Is that why your balls hang outside your body?"

"One can only assume."

The walk back was filled with pit stops in dark areas, stolen kisses, and wandering hands. Once there, Bryanna showed him the deep purple restraint and blindfold set she'd purchased for them. As she went to place the blindfold on his eyes, he stopped her.

"I've got something for you, in the left pocket of my jacket. Would you grab it?"

"..now?"

"I don't see why not. I'd do it, but my hands are tied in a not quite figurative fashion."

"Oh, now he complains!" Nonetheless, she retrieved the box.

"Oh, shut up. Just come back here."

She straddled his lap and held the little black rectangle in her hand. "Can I open it?"

"No, I want you to stare at it while we do this."

"I mean, if you're into that, I guess." Spencer figured out it was definitely difficult to smother yourself in a pillow when you couldn't move your hands. "Oh, Penny, it's beautiful! I love it so much!" He watched as she frantically put it around her neck and leaned down to kiss him, the metal was cold as it fell on his chest. The stone glowed softly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Each statement of gratitude was punctuated with a kiss. Each kiss deeper than the last.

"Happy anniversary, my love." He spoke, his pupils blown wide.

"Happy anniversary. Now...where were we?" She cocked her head. "Oh! Now I remember."


End file.
